YoRHa Type A No.2
, , }} , }} |born = |sex = Female Model |age = Unknown |height = 168cm (including heels) |haircolor = Silvery White |eyecolor = Light Blue |notablefamily = |race = YoRHa Android |occupation = YoRHa (Formerly) |voice(japanese) = Ayaka Suwa |voice(english) = Cherami Leigh |appearance = NieR Automata (Deuteragonist) |choiceweapon = One-Handed Swords Two-Handed Swords Spears Combat Bracers |aka = A2 Number Two }} YoRHa Type A (Attacker) No.2 or A2 serves as the protagonist of Branch C in NieR: Automata, as well as the final boss in Branch D. She is also a major character in the YoRHa Stage Play. She is a prototype model YoRHa android that was used in order to create the superior 2B and 9S. She doesn't like to speak and often keeps to herself.http://gematsu.com/2016/04/nier-automata-new-trailer-gameplay-character-details Three years prior to the events of NieR: Automata, she was a member of the first YoRHa squadron deployed to Earth as part of the Pearl Harbor Mission. Her alias at the time was No2 but is referenced in Automata as "Number Two".http://nier2.com/blog/2015/12/17/the-complete-yorha-squad/ She was portrayed by Ruka Endo in the stage play. Story - NieR: Automata= - Endings = - B = or not to Be :A2 is absent for the events during Ending B. - C = meaningless Code *Choosing A2 will yield this ending. :A2 decides to battle 9S and near the battle's end, she cuts off his arm and hacks into his mind with Pod 042's assistance. While navigating the mind of 9S, Pod 042 continuously warns A2 that the chances of removing the corruption plaguing 9S are slim at best. A2 suggests she has a plan but Pod 042 strongly advises against harm against YoRHa units it supports, with A2 expressing admiration at the pod's loyalty. After discovering a slumbering 9S at the end of the labyrinth, A2 tells Pod 042 to take care of 9S while she tries to accomplish one more thing. :As Pod 042 leaves with 9S's body, A2 walks towards the pillar of light and hears the laughter of children. She severs the functionality of the structure, causing it to crumble and returning her to reality. A2 mentions that she never realized how beautiful the world was, proclaiming to "everyone" that she is coming. As A2 reaches her hand out to the sky, she perishes within the crumbling structure's decline and debris. :In the aftermath of the credits, the debris from the destruction of the structure is seen throughout the area. A lone moose stares at a rock with 2B's sword and mask impaled on it. - D = chilDhood's end *Choosing 9S will yield this ending. :9S fights A2 with severe malice and is almost overpowered by her. A2 hesitates as she recalls 2B's request and is impaled by 9S's sword. A2 falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood while 9S falls right beside her, impaled on her sword as he succumbs to his data corruption. - E = the End of YoRHa *Obtain Endings C and D :During the credits. the Pods begin to delete all data related to the YoRHa project, as was originally intended. However, Pod 042 has doubts and refuses to go through with it, which Pod 153 agrees to. The two both voice their wishes that A2, 2B, and 9S could have lived, and decide to rebuild them. The player must do a final hacking game, fighting all the names in the credits. After this, the Pods are shown flying parts to a building that 2B and 9S are laying on. The screen then pans up to show A2 sitting on the edge of another building as a dove perches near her. }} }} }} Gameplay As a Playable Character A2 handles very similarly to 2B, but she has several key differences: * Primary Attack -''' Basic light attack, does less damage, but is faster and has a higher combo potential. * 'Heavy Attack -' Basic heavy attack, does more damage, but is slower and has shorter combos. Holding the heavy attack button will charge the attack up to two levels, the second of which will have an extended attack if it connects. * 'Aerial Attack -' Primary attacks in the air will keep A2 in the air as long as the combo lasts, while using a heavy attack will result in a ground slam. * 'Dash & Evade -' Dash around and can evade attacks when dashing just before an enemy attack connects. * 'Taunt (A2 Only) - '''Hold down the primary attack button to taunt the enemy for a damage boost to both A2 and the enemy. * '''Dashing Boost (A2 Only) -' When holding down the dash button, A2's damage will be increased for a short time. * 'Berserk (A2 Only) - '''A2 has the ability to go in Berserk Mode, in which her damage output is amplified, but at the cost of taking more damage and has her health drained rapidly. * '''Finisher -' Pressing the action button on a downed enemy will do a special attack that does a fair amount of damage. '''Strategy - '''A2 has a very aggresive moveset, and as such, has the highest damage potential out of all the playable characters in the game, especially with the right Plug-in Chips. When using Berserk with the higher level Offensive Heal, Deadly Heal, Auto-Heal, and Damage Absorb Chips, the health drain will be offset by the massive amounts of health gained while dealing damage and killing enemies, especially when fighting a boss and/or a swarm of enemies. As a Boss * '''Chapter 06-05 - ''TBA'' * Chapter 17-09 (Branch D) - ''TBA'' Intel Description Chapter 06-05 - ''The A-model is a YoRHa prototype that specializes in close-quarter combat. Though not presently in use, it was originally created to speed along the implementation of other official models such as 2B and 9S. This particular unit- whose official title is Class A, Number 2- was wanted by Command for desertion and ordered to be destroyed on sight. She first appeared in the Forest Castle, where she slew the Forest King. 2B and 9S engaged her in combat, but she managed to escape. '' Chapter 17-09 - ''9S and A2 face off. A2 tries to convince 9S of how pointless the fight is, but her words fail to penetrate the cloud of violent anger in his mind. During the battle, A2 hesitates for a moment when she hears a memory of 2B call out to her, leading to her demise.'' Trivia * In the ending meaningless Code, A2 makes reference to her role in the stage play YoRHa. The "everyone" she mentions in the ending refers to her squadmates No4, No16, and No21 as well as the Resistance forces under the command of Rose from the stage play. * It is mentioned in the stage play that A2's memories were taken from the memories of a young girl who lived a happy life with her grandmother, likely in reference to Kainé. * According to Nier: Automata Guide Book, A2 three sizes are B: 73cm, W: 54cm, H: 82cm. Her height is 168cm (including heels). Her weight is 139.2kg. * When A2 self-destructs, rather than losing a piece of clothing like 2B and 9S, she would enter a 'berserk' mode instead. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:NieR: Automata Characters Category:NieR: Automata Bosses